


Mine- Sungtaro

by lava_lavender



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: BL, Blood, Fluff, Gore, M/M, Murder, OC, OC's - Freeform, Obssesive, Possessive Behavior, Savior Complex, Violence, Yandere, shochan, shotaro - Freeform, sungchan - Freeform, sungtaro, tarochan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lava_lavender/pseuds/lava_lavender
Summary: " Your mine""Im yours""How far will you go for me?""I'd do anything just stay by my side ""Show me"" I'll show you"-----------Start: Feb 1st 2021Finnish:
Relationships: Jung Sungchan & Osaki Shotaro, Jung Sungchan/Osaki Shotaro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Coming Soon**

**==================**

**Were the perfect couple.**

**We're made for each other... soulmates.**

**So why. Why must you get in our way?**

**He's mine MINE. I'll do anything for him. Anything.**

**==================**


	2. Chapter 1- Mina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just your average domestic couple...

_**=====================** _ _  
_

_Don't be afraid, love is the way  
Shawty I got it, You can call me monster_

_~ Exo-Monster_

_**=====================** _

Shotaro was resting comfortably on the foot of his Boyfriend's bed, when he was pushed out the bed then dragged out of the room and then the door was slammed closed. Shotaro's eyes widened in shock and brief anger, then his eyes closed again because of the brilliant sunlight from an opened window at the end of the hallway. 

Sungchan's cousin Jung Mina came to visit him and she was oddly possessive Shotaro thought nothing of it for she was younger than him. It was not the first time Shotaro had been thrust out of the room rudely, and Shotaro realized that Mina did this when his boyfriend was not looking.

Shotaro groggily got off the floor and stumble to the balcony where he curled onto the lounge chair the sun beating against his skin. He looked at the forest view from the balcony and how sunlight shined through the trees in the back yard. He fell asleep to the cool breeze rushing through his hair. When he woke up he could tell it was time for lunch he skipped breakfast.

He didn't want to go inside right now. Mina and Sungchan were having lunch and it would anger mina if he was there. When the three of them had lunch together she would always pull him aside and yelled at him because he and Sungchan was speaking Japanese. He often pretended not to understand her but she saw that as a chance to say terrible things about him. He could never truly be mad because her words didn't matter to him but he always felt the urge to slap her every time she got to close to Sungchan.

His breakfast was always quiet after that. Sungchan would bring his food to him and they would talk and cuddle until they were interrupted by mina. Now lying on his stomach the heat was getting slightly irritating. He stood up making his way inside. As he made his way to Sungchan he yawned rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. It was the week end so his schedule was clear he hated mina had to be hear on their day off from school. 

He walked into the kitchen and saw that Sungchan was currently finishing putting food for Shotaro on a plate. Shotaro walked up to him hugging him by the waist. "hey Channie". Sungchan flinched for a second quickly turning around. "Oh it's you How was your nap taro" Sungchan gave Shotaro a peck on the lifting the elder onto the island in the center of their kitchen. "Who else could I have been?" Shotaro wrapped his legs around Sungchan's waist pulling Sungchan into his chest running his fingers through the youngers hair.

" Well..." he hesitated Shotaro paused stroking his hair "you know how mina is..." Shotaro gripped Sungchan's hair (Not enough to hurt him Shotaro could never hurt his Channie). He slightly tugged on Sungchan's hair making Sungchan look up at him. He slammed his lips on to Sungchan's lips passion burning through him.

Shotaro shoved his tongue into Sungchan's mouth Sungchan groaned into the kiss as he fought for dominance over the kiss. Sungchan brought Shotaro closer to him as he started taking over the kiss. Sungchan rubbed his back making Shotaro slightly arch his back moaning into the kiss. 

Shotaro broke the kiss the panted against each other's, catching their breaths. Sungchan preened at how flushed Shotaro looked and how the elder lips were slightly swollen even though he (Shotaro) initiated the kiss.

He was snapped into reality when Shotaro lightly tugged his hair again "Channie~ why must you make me get so jealous" he whined finally letting go of Sungchan's hair. "I'm sorry taro she is just clingy is all you know I only love you" He pecked Shotaro on the lips. Shotaro returned to petting his hair. "I know but she never listens and gets mad at me... I'm nice to her but she's testing me. She won't like when I get **upset** "His eyes darkened.

He grew silent and thoughts started to gather in his head but he was broken out of his thoughts when Sungchan lifted him off of the island taking him to their shared room. Shotaro squeaked when Sungchan threw him onto the bed. Sungchan sat next to him before he started to tickle Shotaro making the both of them get into a tickle fight. Shotaro rolled onto Sungchan's lap he then proceeded to tickle the younger until they got tired and out of breath from laughing so much. 

Shotaro tiredly slumped onto Sungchan's chest a smile on his face. Sungchan wrapped his arms around Shotaro and they lied in each other's arms and soaking in each other's warmth. "Taro.. Do you remember how we first met"? Sungchan said lightly squeezing the elder . " Oh course.. I could never forget my knight in shining armor". "Hyung~ don't call me that its so cringe". Shotaro laughed snuggling into his chest getting comfortable.

"you are though without you I might have given up... I'm so happy to have you as **mine** I love you so much" Sungchan kissed the top of Shotaro's head " I love you to taro more than anything in this world. I'd do **anything** for you" Shotaro hummed felling too tired to speak. He thought back to when they first met. The day he knew he would love Sungchan forever.

**tbc...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please comment if you enjoyed so far. Feel free to point out any mistakes and leave constructive criticism.


	3. Chapter 2- Don't Cry (Past part 1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shotaro reflects on how he and Sungchan met.

_**=====================** _ _  
_

_Again, I feel special  
Amugeotdo anin jonjae gatdagado_

_~ Twice- Feel Special_

_**=====================** _

**_Bold italics = Japanese_ **

_Regular italics = Korean_

**Previously**

**˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚**

_"you are though without you I might have given up... I'm so happy to have you as **mine** I love you so much" Sungchan kissed the top of Shotaro's head " I love you to taro more than anything in this world. I'd do **anything** for you" Shotaro hummed felling too tired to speak. He thought back to when they first met. The day he knew he would love Sungchan forever. _

**˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚**

**1 years ago**

_Shotaro sat outside a convince store tears streaking down his face. He was lost in Korea, worst of all he doesn't speak Korean. For a moment he's to panicked to remember any Korean he was briefly taught. He tried once more to ask for help but he was ignored._

_Every time he approached someone they swerved away not even spearing a glance in his direction. He gave up, the sun was close to setting and the streets were getting more empty fear built up in his system._

_Across from him on the opposite side of the street a man stood with a gray hoodie with the letters "F.A.S" and black trousers he was really shady but who was he to judge he also looked shady._

_The sun finally set the store was closed and it was only them two. The man approached Shotaro who fell asleep on the pavement of the store. Shotaro woke up then he felt the man grab his arms trying to pull him into the direction of an alleyway._

_Shotaro screamed pleading with the man to let him go. He broke free pushing the man to the floor. He broke off sprinting down the street(he was not going to be a cliché horror victim from the show's his Yuta senpai watched)._

_The man chased after him gaining speed. Shotaro ran as fast of his legs could take him not daring to look back. He saw there was a park ahead with another man who seemed his age sitting on a swing wearing a black sweater and jeans. Shotaro saw him as his only option._

_" **HELP** " he yelled out as he was about to yell again when he tripped in the sand and the man who he was running from got ahold of him. He pressed his body weight onto Shotaro to restrain him._

_Before he could fully restrain Shotaro the man was sent tumbling off of him when the teen punched him in his face a sickening crack was heard. The teen yelled at the man even though Shotaro didn't understand he knew the man was threatened as he cowardly got up running away. Shotaro lied in the sand adrenaline washing out of his system._

_He began to cry. He thanked the teen over and over not caring if the teen under stood him. " **Are you ok?** " Shotaro was shocked the teen spoke Japanese. He nodded staring up at the teen in a daze " **Thank you so much, thank you thank you** " Shotaro kneeled onto the ground at the teen's feet babbling out 'thank you' as he cried more._

_He flinched when he felt the teens hand gently rest on his shoulder. He looked up to see the teen smiling at him " **Please don't cry you're ok now** ". Shotaro's heart skipped a beat. He's not cliché but he felt as though he just met his soul mate, the one who was meant for him._

_He felt the boy gently help him off of the floor. He gripped onto the boy's sweater crying into his chest. He felt the boy embrace, him rubbing his back in a comforting manor. As he cried he felt the boy lead him to sit somewhere and by the time they sat down Shotaro was sniffling lightly finally calming down._

_Shotaro pulled away from the boys embrace wiping his face on his sleeve. " **I'm sorry for getting snot on your sweater** ". The boy laughed lightly " **It's fine, it's just a sweater, I'm Sungchan by the way** ". Shotaro liked the way his name sounded. " **I'm Shotaro...** " Shotaro was dazed he stared at Sungchan's face lost in his eyes. He felt as though time stopped, he was on cloud9. But then again he swears he's not cliché._

_" **Shotaro- sa- wait how old are you?** " " **I just turned 19 like 5 months ago** " Shotaro mumbled still looking Sungchan in the eyes. " **Ok then your older but were around the same age... Shotaro-san why were you out so late tonight** ". Shotaro looked down at his hand's it was cold so he kept rubbing his hands together. " **I got lost, my phone is dead so I can't call my brother. No one else spoke Japanese so I couldn't ask for any help, I stayed in front of the shop hopping my brother would find me but then...** " He felt tears sting in the back of his eyes._

_He didn't want to know what would have happened to him if Sungchan didn't save him. He felt Sungchan hold his hand warming him up slightly. " **Don't cry Shotaro san you can use my phone to call your brother if you'd like** ". Shotaro nodded and as soon as the warmth from Sungchan's hands spread to him it was taken away as Sungchan reached for his phone in his front pocket. He longed to hold the youngers hand again but he wasn't going to be weird and ask. Sungchan handed him his phone and Shotaro immediately called his older brother._

_"Hello?" He answered in Korean_

_" **y-yuta senpai** " Shotaro was relived to hear from his brother_

_" **SHOTARO WHERE ARE YOU WHY AREN'T YOU AT THE APARTMENT???** " He winced slightly at how loud his brother was_

_" **I'm sorry senpai I got lost when I went to the store** " That was a lie he chased a cat and ended up at the store_

_" **Are you ok taro?? Where are you?** "_

_" **I'm... ok...** " he hesitated to tell his brother what had happened, he didn't want to worry him." **I'm fine just cold** "_

_" **Where are you??** " Shotaro looked around for a street sight, but there was none_

_" **I'm at a park I don't know whe-** "" **this is Yongsan Park** " Sungchan cut in_

_" **WHO ARE YOU WITH RIGHT NOW??** " Shotaro winced when Yuta yelled again_

_" **I'm with Sungchan san he's helping me this is his phone I'm calling from** "_

_" **WHO?? Anyways wait right there taro DON'T move I'll be right there** " Yuta probably thought Sungchan was going to do something to him. Shotaro rolled his eyes he fully believed Sungchan would never hurt him. Even if he probably dislocated his attackers jaw_

_" **Ok senpai please hurry its cold** " Shotaro shivered as a gust of wind blew past him_

_" **Ok bye taro** "_

_" **Bye bye** "_

_Shotaro hung up the phone handing it to Sungchan who was now without his sweater on. Sungchan handed the sweater to Shotaro._

_" **I don't need it Sungchan-san my brother is coming for me now** ". Sungchan placed the sweater in his lap " **You can keep it Shotaro you were just telling your brother it was cold, plus what type of Gentle man would I be if I left you to suffer from the cold** ". Sungchan had a smug look on his face._

_Shotaro felt himself blushing he looked down to save his pride. Mumbling a thank you he slid the sweater over his head. It was slightly too big for him but it made him feel just as warm. He looked up at Sungchan who had been staring at him. Both of them got lost in each other's eyes._

_Sungchan leaned in slowly time seemed to slow down for Shotaro. But as he always says he's not cliché. He wrapped his hands around Sungchan's neck slamming their lips together. Even in the cold weather warmth burst through both of the two boys' body. The kiss escalated when Sungchan stuck his tongue into Shotaro's mouth, exploring the elders mouth. Shotaro moved to sit in Sungchan's lap but before he can sit properly_

_" **SHOTARO!!!** " Yuta interrupted screeching so loudly any bird in the area flew away. Shotaro flew off of Sungchan's lap landing on his backside. His heart dropped as he saw his brother approaching at full speed. He got off the floor and braced for the beating he knew he would receive from his brother._

_Yuta simply brushed past him yanking Sungchan off of the bench by his collar. " **WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH MY BROTHER YOU PREVERT** ". Sungchan looked scared shitless trying to pry Yuta's hands off of him. " **pervert??n-no i-I** ". Yuta was mad getting ready to punch Sungchan when Shotaro interrupted him._

_" **Y-YUTA SENPAI STOP... he saved me please he's really nice.** ". Yuta shoved Sungchan turning to Shotaro " **you were making out with this perv because he lent you a phone????** " " **NO No** " Shotaro felt tears gather in his eyes. " **Someone was trying to hurt me and he saved me B-BUT THAS NOT WHY I KISSED HIM** " Shotaro was so embarrassed Sungchan stood behind Yuta with a worried look on his face._

_Yuta suddenly got serious 'bipolar much' Sungchan thought in his head. " **Who tried to hurt you** " " **i-I don't know but he had on a hoodie that said F.A.S** ". Yuta's eyes flashed brief anger before he sighed. He turned to Sungchan who flinched when Yuta narrowed his eyes at him._

_"Listen here Sungchan if I find out you hurt my brother your ass is grass and trust me I know how to hide a body" he spoke in Korean so Shotaro wouldn't be able to understand. "Y-yes sir" Sungchan nodded afraid to upset Yuta again. Yuta headed to his car signaling Shotaro co come along. Shotaro turned to Sungchan. " **I'm sorry Sungchan-san here's your phone back** ". Sungchan had completely forgotten about his phone._

_When Shotaro handed him his phone his instead of taking the phone he lightly grabbed Shotaro's wrist. " **L-lets meet here again Shotaro-san** ". Both were blushing " **I'd love to meet again Sungchan-san lets meet around this same time.** " Shotaro beamed brightly which caused Sungchan to malfunction. Shotaro slipped the phone into Sungchan's pants pocket and then ran off to Yuta's car leaving an unresponsive and flustered Sungchan behind._

_And as the promised they met again, and again until Yuta (who finally forgave Sungchan) gave permission for Sungchan to come over. And from there, their relationship blossomed no complications ... so far..._

**tbc...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please comment if you enjoyed so far. Feel free to point out any mistakes and leave constructive criticism.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official bxb work on Ao3. I'm really proud of it so pleases show your support and enjoy.
> 
> Feel free to leave constructive criticism and point out any grammatical errors 


End file.
